Perfect Day
by dark faith5
Summary: Un triste anniversaire pour Jack... (SJ)


Résumé : Un triste anniversaire pour Jack ...

Disclaimer : Stargate, l'histoire et les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas... merci de ne pas me trainer en justice, de toute façon j'ai pas d'argent...

A/N : Cette fic est inspirée et accompagnée de la chanson 'Perfect Day' de Clay Aiken.

Elle est née d'un défi entre ma petite mia et moi à qui je la dedie.

--- Dédicace à la Clik ----

* * *

_**Perfect Day**_

_I was fading last night,  
Lost out in the cold,  
Couldnt see the light._

Il fait si froid ici... j'ai toujours froid ce jour là, chaque année depuis la mort de Charlie ... et rien ne peut me réchauffer, Sarah avait essayer au début, mais ses mains tremblantes ne changeaient rien à ce que je ressentais, à l'intérieur. Les gens utilisent des mots comme abyme, néant... ils croient en connaître la signification mais il ne savent pas ce que c'est que de les avoir à l'intérieur de soi, de se sentir tellement vide que même pas la peine ou la haine n'ont de place dans notre âme... J'ai froid. Je veux mon fils.

_Then she opened up the door,  
I came in from the dark,  
And fell into her arms,  
Just in time._

Quelque chose me dérange, un bruit désagréable, je n'ai pas envi d écouter, je veux être seul dans le silence, j'en ai besoin. Le bruit cesse mais est suivit par un grincement. Quelqu'un entre. Seigneur, faites que ce soit un voleur et qu'il vienne me tuer, je veux mourir, je veux rejoindre mon sang, ma chair, mon fils. Je veux juste le serrer contre moi une dernière fois.

Je veux mourir. J'ai si froid.

Des pas raisonnent dans le hall, le couloir ; ma porte s'ouvre, mon cœur s'arrête et je pris pour qu'il ne redémarre plus. Mais malgré tout les efforts que je fais pour le retenir il reprend ça rengaine insupportable ...

« Jack »

Je ne veux pas l'entendre, je refuse d'être ramener à la réalité.

_And Now I know that I've,  
Have left the past behind,_

_Won't let it go._

« Jack »

Deux mains chaudes se posent sur mon visage et mes yeux, comme par reflex, s'ouvrent pour se retrouver plonger dans deux _perles_ azurs baignées d'amour et d'inquiétude ... d'inquiétude ? Puis je sens les deux mains passer derrière ma tête pour s'entrecroiser dans mes cheveux, un corps brûlant se colle au mien et mon cœur ne bat plus seul, son alter ego le suit, l'entraîne, juste au dessus. Et je laisse les ténèbres prendre possession de mon esprit si fatigué...

_You could tell me tonight,  
That maybe the world would end,  
That the sun wouldn't rise,  
Or it was gonna rain again.  
Just as long as she's in my arms,  
It's gonna be a perfect day._

Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne sais pas combien d'année encore je survivrai a cet anniversaire mortuaire. Si, je le sais. J'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier que mes souvenirs de la veille n'était pas une simple hallucination, je ne le supporterai pas... Non elle est bien la, à moitié allongée sur moi, une main au dessus de mon cœur, le gardant bien précieusement. Un rayon de soleil danse sur son visage, éclairant ses courtes mèches blondes, la faisant ressemblait à un ange. Oui, mon ange, la seule qui peut me réchauffer, me guider à travers le noir, la seule qui me donne encore l'envie de vivre.

_There's a look in her eyes,  
It makes me feel alright.  
It lights the perfect sky,  
That I couldn't see before.  
That she helped me to find.  
Now that I've seen her shine.  
I know that I'll never be alone_

Elle ouvre ses lourdes paupières, et lève ses yeux remplis de sommeil vers moi puis elle sourit. Elle me sourit. Et la je me sens fort, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Puis tout son corps se met à vibrer au dessus du mien, elle vie et m'entraîne avec elle dans un nouveau voyage, rempli de lumière et d'amour, et je veux la suivre, je ne veux pas la voir vivre, je veux vivre avec elle, partager ses frissons comme elle a partagé ma peine.

_I think I lost you in another life,  
A part of me that I left behind.  
I wont go on without you.  
_

Comment lui faire comprendre ? Mes lèvres refusent de bouger, mes yeux refusent de lui parler, comment ? Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose, n'ose pas lui demander ce genre de faveurs ... alors j'enfonce ma tête dans son cou, savourant le contact de mes lèvres sur la tendre chair de sa nuque et je lui dit, à ma façon; Les larmes qui sortent de mes yeux grands ouverts emportent avec eux tout les regrets et les cicatrices. Car aujourd'hui, dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, j'oublis mon passé pour faire place à un meilleur futur, un futur simple et sans prétention, mais parfait puisqu'elle sera à mes cotés.

_  
And now I know that I ve,  
Have put the past behind,  
I'll let it go.  
_

Je t'aime Sam.

df

-----------------

N'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avait pensé !


End file.
